Everything but ordinary
by Miss-Muddle
Summary: I guess you never know how life is going to turn out, but being the daughter of the most feared, powerful dark dragon of them all...you know it's not going to go smoothly...
1. Prologue

**Everything but ordinary**

**Prologue**

"Don't touch!" The ape felt a quick snap against his furry hand as a scolding growl hissed in his ear. "If you so much as lay a finger on those things, the King will eat you for breakfast!"

"But they're so pretty!" The stumpy ape received another painful lash across his long, raw face.

"You useless little..." Both apes jerked their heads round as a sharp crack rippled the air. The eggs lay peacefully in a shallow nest of twigs. Each smooth, light stick bent and weaved perfectly around the two oval shaped treasures.

"Look!" The smaller ape cried with excitement as his sharp vision revealed a small crack in one of the eggs. It's bright, golden colour began to rattle back and forth, mesmerizing the apes like a long, tuneless rhythm, until finally it's fragile gold shield broke. A sudden silence filled the air as both apes stared in awe at the small, bright shape wriggling around before them.

"Aww..." The ape started to coo at the tiny creature, admiring it's deep red coat and fresh golden horns. But instead of scolding the childish little ape, the second ape simply stared as the little dragon playfully licked his friend's chubby finger.

"Look Scorrge! It likes me!" The stumpy little ape looked up at Scorrge, his wide face flushed with pride. Seeing his his fellow guard's sudden happiness, Scorrge stretched out a long, boney finger towards the baby dragon, his dark mind thrashing with shame at his curiosity. But as the ape's finger reached the small dragon, a sudden roar hit the skies as the dragon's tiny teeth sunk deep into his flesh.

"The little brat bit me!" Scorrge bellowed, his thin, dark eyes blazing furiously at the tiny, helpless creature below him.

"Aw you made it angry!" The smaller ape squawked at his partner as the little dragon started blowing short puffs of grey smoke from his nostrils.

"Shut it Tank!" The large ape lifted a clenched fist threateningly into the air, but before he could make his blow, another sharp crack snatched the ape's attention. Both apes stared down at the rattling egg, a deep hidden sense of excitement raising in their chests. Although instead of breaking open like the first, the egg stopped, leaving the apes silently hanging in suspense.

"Maybe it's stuck..." Tank mumbled, peering down closer at the strangely still egg. Instead of the brilliant golden colour of the other egg, it gleamed with an extraordinary silver shine. Both apes thought silently for a second as the egg continued to lie motionless amongst the twigs. But just as they were about to give up hope, a quiet fizzing sound reached their small, matted ears. The thin shell of the egg seemed to crack and sizzle as a thin sheet of ice covered it's smooth, silver shell. The apes eyes grew wide as the fizzing stopped, leaving one frozen egg before them.

"Maybe we should..." But before Tank could finish, a loud snap hit his ears as tiny shards of ice burst through the air. The apes flinched back in shock, their thick furry arms rushing up to protect their small, pinpricked eyes. As the room dropped to silence, Tank slowly relaxed his arm, only to reveal another tiny squirming dragon before them. Unlike the first, this one glimmered with a cold, ice blue that blended perfectly with it's smooth silver underbelly and horns. Both apes watched intensely at the two dragons with their blindingly opposite colours as they wriggled playfully in the nest. But whilst Tank's eyes were calm and loving, Scrooge's shone with a deep, dark menace.

"Aren't they just the cutest little things!" Tank cooed as Scorrge folded his arms in shame at his childish friend.

"No." The ape spat. "Stay focussed Tank, we should inform the King of the hatching." The ape guard began to turn his hairy back but Tank suddenly grabbed at a clump of his dirty fur.

"Wait, why don't we name them?" Scorrge glared sharply at his friend, before turning back to the two squirming baby dragons.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" The ape moaned with irritation. Sometimes he felt as if his guard partner was the only thing stopping him from becoming top of the guard patrol, with his childish attitude and soft spot for anything that moves. Tank was certainly different from the other apes.

"The red one is a boy and the blue one is a girl." Tank chirped excitedly. Scorrge looked at his friend's long, battered face in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Scorrge looked down at the two hatchlings, now curled up in what looked like an inseparable ball. The ape could now see clearly that the blue hatchling was much smaller and slender than the stocky red male she was curled up to.

"How about...Daisy and Todd!" Tank squeaked with excitement, his short stumpy arms flailing in the air.

"Their not teddy bears Tank..." Scorrge scolded his over-excitable companion, a long boney finger running thoughtfully down his jaw line as the growing exhilaration of naming these powerful creatures welled up inside of him. The young ape's attention turned to the tiny red male, his golden underbelly dazzlingly with light. "Lord Bloodshed." Scorrge growled proudly. "Now that's a name..."

"Their names are Keira and Tyson." Both apes swung round in surprise to the familiar voice. "A request from the mother." The apes felt their bones lock in place as the King sauntered out of the darkness towards them. "You could say it was her last, dying wish..." Gaul's pinched features scrunched up into a cunning scowl. Tank could feel his forehead begin to drip with sweat, the drops sticking to his short matted fur like tiny leaches. The sudden thought of death lingered in their minds, knowing it could happen at any moment.

"Yes your majesty." Scorrge bravely piped up, his voice matching the dark sneering tone of the King's. His back straightened up as he spoke, seeing the ape King's cruel eyes run up and down his tall, gangly body. Both ape's hearts rose high in their chests as Gaul began to take a few, sly steps forwards, his sharp brown slits staring intensely at the young apes. A deep sigh of relief blew into the air as Gaul steadily stepped past them towards the two peaceful hatchlings. The King slowed to a stop just before the shiny new dragons, a small, cunning grin creeping across his ugly face as the two dragon's breaths rose them in and out of sleep.

Their beats matching like a tuneless melody.

As one.

**I'm back! Right...at the end of my last story(however long ago that was) I said that I would write a new, longer, better story, so this is my attempt at that very thing. Now I am taking a risk here by creating my own characters, but do not fear there will be some familiar faces coming soon! However you will have to bare with me with the updates, as I am doing my a levels and have a job so don't exactly have a lot of time on my hands, so please bare with me! Chapter 1 coming soon...hope you enjoy! =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Some people say that everybody has a destiny. A certain fate that will carry them to the end. A future set as firm as the past. But what if the future isn't certain? What if we make it up as we go along?

"Keira!" The sudden croak of an ape's voice breaks away my thoughts.

"Huh?" I Squeak, trying to focus on the short scruffy ape waving around in front of me. My gaze flicks away from the window. I didn't even realize that's where I was looking.

"Pay attention! Your learning is essential if you want to become a strong, successful dragon." My brothers chest rises at the apes words. I just roll my eyes.

"Yes, Sir." The old ape fails to catch the sneer in my voice. I am much more interested in my own thoughts than listening to the old ape ramble on about god knows what point in history. I don't see the point in learning history anyway, why should we have to know everything that has happened in the past?

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Turnaidian war..." After a long stare from the ape's sinister eyes, he dives back into explanation. I take a sneaky glance at my brother beside me. Back straight, eyes wide, words fascinating his young mind. His orange eyes twitching frantically to keep up with the ape's rapid hand gestures. I remember seeing those eyes for the first time when we hatched. They were the only thing around me that wasn't cold. Like two balls of fire, twisting, turning, blinking, never burning out.

I fall into a calm mesmerizing trance as I look at my brother, the ape's words just a buzz in the background. His thick golden horns glint from the thin rays of sunlight coming from the window. I imagine myself looking small and weak next to them. My collection of silver points would be no match against his two golden daggers. Not yet, anyway. Ever since we hatched Tyson is the one to look up to. He is always the one to get praised and attention. The one who has 'potential'. But to be honest coming from a bunch of apes, that isn't much to go by.

Listening to the ape drone on and on about war and death in his usual dry manner, my eyes peel away from my brother and rest back to the one window that sits in the small, crumbling room. But however cracked and dirty the glass is, the sun always seems to blaze through. Like Tyson's eyes, fire that would never burn out. Is there anything in this world that could possibly outshine the sun?

"KIERA!" The ape suddenly snaps, this time a lot fiercer. I jump at the sound, my head turning back to the apes wiry frame. "What did I just say?" I hesitate for a second, glancing at Tyson who was giving me daggers at my side. Well he definitely isn't going to help me out.

"Umm...something about...Turnaida?" The ape's nostrils flare slightly.

"The Turnaidian war caused over 1,000 deaths and 14,000 casualties." Tyson spurts out. I give him an unimpressed glance.

"Yes Tyson, well done." The ape claps his hands together, seemingly forgotten about my inability to answer, a wide grin spreading across his mangled face. You'd think Tyson had just figured out the cubed route of pie, multiplied it by twelve, then divided it by 7 all in his head, the way the ape is looking at him.

"Why can't you be more like your brother Keira?" I sigh, it's not like he hasn't said that before. I have stopped being bothered by it. Tyson gives me a nudge in the side, and it takes all I have not to push him back. The ape simply answers his question with a sigh and a look at the clock that hangs-or dangles-on the wall behind him. "OK, lesson is over, you can go back to your rooms." I instantly stand up and stretch my legs out as the old ape blunders clumsily out the door.

"I wouldn't really call these lessons, they never teach us anything useful." I moan, clicking my neck. Why can't they teach us the stuff I really wanted to know? The stuff that has been scratching at my mind ever since I arrived in this gloomy place? Why were we here? Why weren't there any other dragons around? Where were our parents?

"Stop it Keira, that attitude will get you no where." Tyson spits back.

"God you sound just like Sir." I move so I am standing in front of him, and can't help feel disappointed that the top of my head barely reached his snout. "Ill race you back!" I squeak, beginning to bounce up and down on my toes.

"Keira..." Tyson looks at me solemnly, and my bouncing slows to a halt. Then all of a sudden he makes a leap for the door, his laughter carrying back through the hallway.

"That's not fair!" I shout after him, trying to scramble up my own legs. I manage to throw myself out the door just in time to see the golden blade tip of my brothers long red tail swing around the corner. I let my legs propel my body faster down the dimly lit hallway, the familiar damp dirty smell wafting up my nostrils. I have always loved the feel of the air swirling against my scales, urging me to go faster and faster. I am getting closer, glints of gold are getting nearer, particles of dirt flying up at my face. All of a sudden I throw myself to the right, expecting to feel the comforting warmness of our room, but instead find myself tumbling across the floor as my tail blade gets stuck on the old, rustic door that hangs half open.

"Urghhh..." I grumble, picking myself up from the ground. I can hear my brothers hysteric laughter rumbling in my ears. I look up to see his bulky figure towering over me from all sides, a look of triumph etched on his face. I squirm and fight under his strong hold, but nothing seems to move his tense, tight muscles. But in situations like this I have learnt to use my size as an advantage.

"Ow!" Ty squarks as my small, pointy teeth lock into his leg. "What was that for!" As he releases his hold, I quickly scramble out from beneath him, my body rippling from the effort. I look back at my brother, licking the small dent of teethmarks formed on his right leg. All of a sudden there is a slow groan as the door creaks, making us both sit up in surprise.

"Tank!" As soon as the stocky ape comes blundering into the room, I throw my thin body onto his wide fury chest, the long thick hairs tickling my cheek as I press closer into the ape's greasy body.

"Hello little one." Tank chirps in his usual joyful tone. Ever since I was born, Tank has been the one that cared for us. Giving us baths, brining us our food, and even joining in with our silly games now and again. Ty always tells me he only does it because it's his job, his duty to care for us. But I can't help but feel affection for the small, cheerful ape. It could be just the warm vibe that he seems to glow with, or the naturally gentle smile he gives us every time he comes lolloping through the door, but deep down I know he really does care. "Come on you two. Time for bed."

"But the sun hasn't even set yet!" Ty squarks in protest.

"I know but you two have a big day tomorrow..." There is a hint of anxiety wrapped around his chirpy voice, as if there is more meaning to his words. I slowly unravel myself from the apes prickly fur, taking a quick glance at his deep, low sunken eyes. Had he been...crying?

"Whats happening tomorrow?" Ty asks, his claws clicking excitedly on the stone floor. Tank puts on the biggest grin his wide, pointy face can manage, but somehow it doesn't reach his eyes. For a moment Ty's slow clicking of claws seems to blur in my head, like the slow tick of a clock.

"You'll just have to wait and see." His face smiles again, but his eyes are somewhere else. Somewhere far away. I glance at Ty, his tail swinging restlessly from side to side, the shiny golden spade of his tail glinting dangerously as the last of the daylight creeps into the room. He seems totally oblivious to Tank's strange attitude.

"Okay..." Ty groans, his feet finally coming to a stand still.

"Will you tell us a story then?" My mind is instantly drawn away from Tank's mysterious behavior at the thought of one of his stories.

"Yeah a story!" My own voice pipes up in the musky air.

"Sure." We immediately crawl onto our cushions and the ape flops down in between us, his matted fur giving off a comforting warmth. I snuggle closer until I am almost totally submerged in his side with a thick hairy arm draped over my back. "Now, have I ever told you about the legend of the purple dragons?" Any hint of doubt in my mind is clouded over as he begins to talk.

"No, tell us!" Ty chirps, his eyes as wide as marbles.

"Well, purple dragons are very special dragons. They are the only Dragon's that naturally wield four elements." I notice the subtle emphases the ape puts on 'naturally'. "But you see, only one of these dragons are born every ten generations." Tank pauses, as if debating whether to continue or not. "However because of all this power, they are vulnerable to the effects of the darkness. If not fully harnessed, they can be controlled by dark influence when overwhelmed by negative emotions..."

"Tank!" A cool breeze blows into the room as the old rustic door crashes against the wall. I fell Tank jump slightly at the noise, his arms quickly returning to his sides as the tall, gangly ape saunters into the room.

"Y-Yes Scorrge?"

"The master wants to speak with you." My heart wrenches slightly as Tank reluctantly pulls himself to his feet, a look of anguish flittering across his worn face.

"Of course." The room was silent as Tank dragged himself to the door, turning once with a comforting smile. "Good bye kids." Goodbye? All I can do is stare as the door slams shut behind him. I am on my feet in seconds, turning to Ty who is still curled up cosily on his cushion.

"What do you think's wrong Ty?" I ask, brow furrowed together.

"What do you mean?" He replies, a stiffened yawn escaping his lips. How could he be so oblivious? I just stare, face creased. "He's probably just having a bad day, nothing to get all worked up about keira." My face lifts slightly. Maybe he's right. But that doesn't explain his 'good-bye.'

"But he said 'goodbye' Ty, he never says that."

"He just meant 'goodnight'" he breathed "stop being such a drama queen." With an irritated huff, I slump down next to him, curling into his warmth. But the goodbye isn't the only thing bugging me. Who was this master? Did he mean Gaul, the ape king? Is that what they call him now?

"What if we never see him again Ty?" My voice is small and muffled against his scales. I feel his side heave as he sighs.

"I really do wonder where you get your imagination from sometimes." I accompanied his sigh. I have heard that too many times. History lessons, he was good at. Life lessons, not so much.

"I'm not imagining anything, didn't you see his face?"

"I guess he looked kind of down...but like I said, he's probably just tired and having a bad day." I give another long huff and close my eyes. It wasn't worth arguing. His stubbornness always takes over.

It takes me longer than usual to get to sleep, even with Ty curled up soundly beside me. My mind is restless. After what seems like several hours of listening to Ty's grunting and breathing in my ear I quietly scuttle over to the window, irritated and sleep deprived, and watch until eventually the soft glow of the moonlight lulls me to sleep.


End file.
